Question: A green necklace costs $$11$, and a popular yellow jacket costs $9$ times as much. How much does the yellow jacket cost?
Answer: The cost of the yellow jacket is a multiple of the cost of the green necklace, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $11$ $9 \times $11 = $99$ The yellow jacket costs $$99$.